


Into the Woods (Doctor x Reader)

by TricksterGirl



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Song fic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the reader grows up, it seems as if she is a magnet for weeping angels. She doesn't have to worry though because she will always have her Doctor there, ready to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Woods (Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was based on the song Into the Woods by Cilla Jane.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1fdkNEB9Z-I

I went into the woods today to see what I could find  
I saw an owl and he told me  
That he was wise

You walked into the woods that was behind your house, your tiny bare feet crunching against the dried and dead leaves. Your mother had told you to go and play outside, even though you were only about six years old. Yes, you were old enough to go out on your own but not into this huge forest where you might get lost. Even some grown adults had trouble navigating the forest. Your mother really wasn't the best mom. She probably wouldn't even noticed if you were gone until it was dark outside.

So, you walked under some hanging branches and over some moss covered logs. You weren't quite sure where you were going but you knew that you wanted to go on an adventure. You had heard the Alice had fallen down a rabbit hole and ended up in Wonderland. That sounded rather nice to you, though you hadn't really payed much attention to all of the troubles that she had to deal with. Your eyes searched for some rabbit holes that you could accidentally fall down into.

Before you were able to find a rabbit hole, you heard a weird wheezing and whirring kind of sound from behind a tree. You had never heard something like that before in your entire small life! You quickly ran to where you believed the noises were coming from and you were shocked at what you saw.

A blue telephone box was leaning against a tree, leaves covering the roof. It looked as if it may have crashed here because there were multiple broken branches surrounding it. You weren't quite sure what it was other than a place where Superman changed into his costume. His normally wasn't blue though, was it? Maybe he just really needed to change and he wasn't able to find a red one...

A man stumbled out of the telephone box, looking around in a wild manner. He had a sort of a buzz cut hair style and was wearing a nice leather jacket. It looked rather comfy and you wouldn't mind wearing it one day...

"Are you Superman?" You asked innocently, causing the man to quickly spin and face you. He didn't really look like Superman but maybe when he changed in a different telephone box, he looked different. Well, this Superman had a rather dazed look on his face. It was the kind of look that you get after getting off a roller coaster. You had never actually been on a roller coaster but you had seen them on television. You seemed to get most of your information either from the television or from the books you read.

"Am I what? No, I'm not Superman! I'm not wearing glasses, now am I?" He said, bending down so he was able to get a better look at you. Even though he wasn't that tall, you were quite short. You were only six!

"Superman doesn't wear glasses. Clark Kent wears the glasses. Superman is the one who wears the cape." You set your hands on your little hips and gave him a very sassy look, something that he himself might produce. It was absolutely adorable.

"Well, I'm not Superman or Clark Kent." You were going to tell him that they were the same person but he kept speaking, "My name is the Doctor and that is my T.A.R.D.I.S. Could you tell me where I am?" The Doctor asked , getting straight to his point.

"You're in America, sir. Where did you think you where?" 

"Well, normally I stay somewhere around England..."

"Are you looking for something?" You asked, tilting your head to this side. This man was really strange....Maybe you shouldn't be talking to him..

"Yes, actually, I am. I'm looking for a statute, a stone statue of an angel. Have you seen one around here?" He asked.

"No, but there are some by the cemetery on Second street..." You said and point back toward your house with your index finger. The Doctor looked to where you were pointing and nodded quickly.

"Okay, I have to go and save people." The Doctor said before bending down once again, "Here, take this. If you are ever in danger and need to be save, all you need to do is talk to this. I promise that i'll come and save you."

You looked down at what you were holding in your hands and saw that he had given you a necklace that had a green gem attached to it. It was pretty and you wanted to thank him, but when you looked up, he was gone. He really was Superman...

I went into the woods today to see what I could find  
I saw a fox and he told me  
To run away and hide

He said take your chances  
Run and hide  
(x2)

Years passed by and you grew up. You didn't see the Doctor since you had first met him. You kept the necklace that he have given you and you even talk to it every now and again. You were never in any real danger but you would talk to it when you were worried about something. Some examples could be a test or having to public speak. It seemed to calm you down just to think that he might have been listening to you.

Now at age fifteen, you walked into the same forest you had met the Doctor in. This time instead of it being Autumn, this time it was Summer. The leaves on all the trees were bright green and they seemed to hide most of the sunlight. Only a few sunbeams made it through the leafy shade, creating a very sort of heavenly look.

As you walked through the forest, you couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was following you. You had grown in up walking through this forest so you never got this feeling just because you were a bit jumpy. This feeling made you feel as if you were very on edge. You looked behind you and didn't see anything that could have been following you. Maybe it was only a bird that had flown close o you...

You turned to face the direction that you were originally walking in and felt a scream come from your lips. In front of you, maybe a yard or so away from you, a gray angel statue was standing. IT was odd...It hadn't been there seconds before. It had it's eyes covered by its hands like when an adult would do that when they were playing peek-a-boo with a baby or a child. Something inside of you made you doubt that this horrendous thing wanted to play peek-a-boo with you...

You quickly started to run, luckily still facing the monster. Sadly, you didn't know the advice that you really needed when dealing with a weeping angel. You blinked. The thing got closer to you, closer than you would want it. Instead of it having a weeping expression, it had a very angry face, something of a snarling expression on its face as it looked toward you. You couldn't help but let out a whimper as your shaking hands tried to grab the amulet that you had wrapped around your wrist.

"Please Doctor, save me." You whispered as you began to walk backwards, away from the terrifying creature that was in front of you. You weren't sure what the Doctor would be able to do but you knew that he had told to call him whenever you needed to be saved. This really seemed like this was a situation that he could have been speaking of.

Blink.

The statue moved closer to you once again, this time only a few inches away from you. Your breath began to quicken and you felt your entire body start to shake. If you weren't able to calm yourself down sometime soon, you thought that you might hyperventilate and pass out.

"Don't blink." You jumped at the sound of a voice coming from behind you, but you didn't blink. You keep your eyes wide open since you didn't want to blink. 

"Good, you're doing great! Now, I want you to start walking backward, yes, like that! Keep walking and remember, don't blink. There is a small step- Yes, you got it!" The door quickly shut in front of your face, causing you to blink. You only saw one more glimpse of the horrid creature before it was replaced by a blue door.

You quickly spun around to face your savior and were shocked to see that it wasn't the Doctor. This man had spiky hair instead of a buzz cut and was significantly younger than the man you saw before. How come this man had saved you instead of the Doctor?

"Who are you?" You asked, your back against the wooden door.

"Don't you remember? I'm the Doctor. I met you when you were younger. I gave you the necklace to call me in case you need me. You have changed a bit but nothing bad I assure you." The man said as he started to pull all of these levers and push many buttons.

 

"You don't look the same. The Doctor I knew has a buzz cut and wore a leather jacket. He was older than you! You two look nothing a like!" You crossed your arms over your chest and looked him up and down as if you were judging him. In a way, you were.

"Well, I regenerated. Timelords can do that, you know. When we regenerate we heal ourselves but we get a new face and body and stuff. I'm still the same man as I was before when I first met you. I just have a different face. I actually quite like this one." As he finished speaking, the ground began to shake and you had to grab the railing beside you so you didn't fall down.

"What was that thing out there?" You asked, not even questioning about regeneration. You still were rather naive so it didn't take much to conceive you of something.

"Remember what I ask you when we first met. I was searching for them. They are called weeping angels. They are the most dangerous assassins I've met so far. They cover their eyes because it is their biggest weakness.When someone looks at them, they are unable to move." He spoke quickly, pushing past you gently and opening up the wooden door, "Here is your stop."

You walked out into the sticky summer heat, the Doctor walking out with you.

"I'm going to go an fix all of this, alright? If you see another one, just don't blink and call for me. I'll come and save you." He smiled and you couldn't help but smile back.

"Will I ever see you again?" You asked, wondering if you would be able to see him again or if you would be left alone to grow up just with the hope that he might return to you one day.

"Eh, I think I see me in your future." With a smirk on his face, he turned and hopped back into his T.A.R.D.I.S. , off to save the world.

I went into the woods today to see what I could see  
I saw a deer and she told me  
That she was free

She said stay a while  
Don't be afraid  
(x2)

Snowflakes fell from the sky as you walked back to your house. You;d just gotten off from work and decided to just head straight home. You didn't want to get stuck out in this horrible snow storm. That would be most unfortunate.

Your snow boots crunched against the snow that had began to land on the ground. You shivered and pulled your jacket closer to you as if you could preserve the small amount of heat that was still in your body. It seemed as if you were the only one walking out and about. That wasn't a shock to you since a huge snow storm was on it's way. It was rather crazy for even yourself to out in this weather.

The silence that you were appreciating was soon broken by the sound a familiar wheezing sound that caused you to stop dead in your tracks. You wondered if it really could be him....You didn't want to get your hopes up but you couldn't help it.

You spun around and a grin spread across your face as you saw the T.A.R.D.I.S. materialize behind you. The blue box was a pleasant sight for your sore eyes. The door opened and a man walked out, once again being one with a different face than before. This man had brown floppy hair but his grin was the same as the two other times you had seen him.

"You look different." You said as he walked toward you.

"So do you." He chuckled.

"Well, I grew up. I'm eighteen now." You played with the ends of your furry hat that you loved. You wondered if he could see that you were blushing. Hopefully he would just think that it was just because of the cold, which it partially was.

The two of you sat down inside of the T.A.R.D.I.S. and talked about what had happened since the last time the two of you had seen each other. The Doctor talked about a lot of his adventures while you talked about how you had a job dealing with children.

"Your adventures sound cool. I bet you have fun while you are out there exploring space." You said, resting your elbows on your knees and resting your chin on your hands.

"You could always travel with me. I need a companion.' He said, a huge grin on his face. He told you everything that the two of could do together. He made it sound so magical...You would be stupid to say no...

"You know what, sure!" You said and he jumped up, grabbing your hand. You couldn't believe that you were going to be traveling time and space with your superman.

I went into the woods today to see what I could find.


End file.
